Pour ce que je suis
by Roselia001
Summary: Rejetée pour sa nature par une mère trop exigeante, n'appartenant à aucun des deux mondes auxquels elle a été exposée, Méliane fuit la menace qui pèse sur elle et sur cette personne à qui elle tient plus que tout. Mais, le destin se chargera de lui envoyer de l'aide. À moins qu'il ne l'envoie tout droit en enfer.
1. Prologue

**Oui, je sais ce que ceux qui me connaisse doivent penser "Encore ?" Et bien, j'avoue, j'ai craqué. Les idées étaient là et je n'ai pu que les faire sortir, faisant naître une nouvelle histoire que j'espère vous aimerez.**

**Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas: Bienvenu et n'ayez pas peur ! Lol**

**Alors, que dire. Déjà, rien n'est à moi si ce n'est l'histoire et les personnages inventé (oui, même Lucian et Raze ne m'appartiennent pas, et je le regrette !)**

**Ensuite, ceux qui suivent certains de mes écrits savent que j'aime beaucoup créer des OC et cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception.**

**Pour finir, j'ajouterais que cette fiction m'a été inspiré par les paroles de la chanson "À ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer. D'où le titre.**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture pour ce prologue.**

**Prologue. **

Amélia regarde autour d'elle en soupirant. Que le monde a changé depuis que les chiens se sont rebellés. Stupides bêtes enragées. Comme s'ils pouvaient venir à bout des vampires avec une meute de loups incapables de se contrôler. Elle secoue la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle a beau faire la fière et penser qu'ils n'extermineront jamais sa race, ils leur cause bien des soucis. Nombre de vampire ont trépassé depuis que Lucian a monté les esclaves contre leur maître. De plus, ces bêtes ont massacrés le conseil, il n'en restait rien. Amélia comprend aisément pourquoi Viktor a décidé que son règne avait assez duré pour ce temps et qu'il méritait le repos. Il n'empêche qu'il lui laisse sur les bras une guerre qu'elle n'était pas prête à affronter. Tout ça parce que son orgueil n'a pas voulu croire que des animaux avaient assez de capacité intellectuelle pour tenter de le tuer. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de laisser partir sa fille avec ce lycan.

Le dernier problème en date que causent les bêtes, c'est l'exposition. Ils s'attaquent aux vampires sans faire attention aux humains et ils sont dans l'obligation de nettoyer le terrain une fois les lycans partis ou exterminés. Mais, ils ne pourront plus continuer longtemps. Ces humains finiront par se poser des questions et peut-être même trouveront-ils des réponses ! Que ce soit maintenant ou dans cent ans.

-Madame ?

Elle se tourne vers l'homme qui s'est agenouillé devant elle. Amélia retient un soupire et lui accorde son attention.

-Que se passe-t-il Éric ? interroge-t-elle.

Il déglutit et elle fronce les sourcils. Il semble bien nerveux et elle sait d'expérience que ça ne signifie qu'une chose. Et il ne tarde pas à donner raison à ses craintes.

-C'est votre fille, madame, murmure-t-il en se tordant les mains.

Amélia serre les lèvres pour retenir un sifflement agacé.

-Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? demande-t-elle avec fatalité.

-Elle…est sortie.

Elle hausse un sourcil dans sa direction. Elle n'est pas sûre de vraiment comprendre. Elle a interdit beaucoup de chose à sa fille comme le combat ou les activités pouvant la blesser. Mais, sortir n'a jamais été une interdiction. À moins que…

-Quand ? réplique-t-elle d'une voix froide.

-Elle vient de rentrer d'une promenade d'au moins deux heures.

Le sifflement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Est-elle devenue complètement folle ? Elle connaît pourtant les risques ! Si quelqu'un l'avait vu…

-Où est-elle ? rugit Amélia.

-Dans sa chambre, elle vous attend, répond l'homme précipitamment.

Il n'a pas fini sa phrase qu'elle est partie. Elle traverse les couloirs froids et sombres à grande vitesse tout en serrant les points. Arrivée devant la porte de sa fille, elle ne prend pas la peine de frapper ou de se faire annoncer. Elle pousse la grande porte en chêne qui va frapper le mur de pierre.

La nourrice sursaute, arrêtant de fermer la robe de la petite fille qui se mordille nerveusement la lèvre. Amélia ordonne à la nourrice de sortir d'un signe de tête.

Celle-ci regarde l'enfant un bref instant avant de soupirer et de s'exécuter.

Il y a un silence durant lequel Amélia regarde sa fille. Des cheveux blond vénitien cascadent sur ses épaules, descendant dans le milieu de son dos. Son visage est pâle sans aucun défaut. Ses yeux son vert et leur expression farouche ressemble à celle d'un chat. Elle petite et frêle. Physiquement, elle n'a de sa mère que

les yeux et le teint. Le reste, elle le doit à son père, l'un des amants passagers d'Amélia.

-Tu dois savoir pourquoi je suis ici Méliane, commence Amélia en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa fille alors que celle-ci lui fait face.

-Oui, mère, répond la fille, les yeux baissés.

-Regarde-moi ma fille, ordonne-t-elle sèchement.

Celle-ci obéit et Amélia se calme en voyant la crainte dans les yeux de l'enfant. C'est un des dons que possèdent Méliane. Elle dégage une telle innocence qu'il est difficile de s'énerver sur elle. Amélia ne compte plus les fois où elle est venue dans le but de remettre sa fille à sa place et de lui faire respecter les règles et où elle s'est contentée d'une remontrance. Il n'est jamais facile de punir un ange, même s'il n'en a

que l'apparence.

-Tu es sortie, en plein jour, entame Amélia en gardant un ton dur –pas question de laisser passer cette fois-ci. Qu'aurais-tu fais si l'on t'avait vu ? Tu connais pourtant les risques que tu cours à ce que quelqu'un apprenne tes origines ! Ainsi que ceux que je cours moi-même !

-Je ne voulais sortir qu'un instant, se défend l'enfant. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

-Pas cette fois, Méliane ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes tes bêtises !

La petite fille rentre la tête dans ses épaules en entendant sa mère hausser le ton.

-Et qu'est-ce que cette blessure ? ajoute Amélia en remarquant le coude égratigné de l'enfant.

-Je suis tombée d'un arbre, avoue Méliane en portant une main coupable à la blessure.

-D'un…Que faisais-tu dans cette arbre, sotte inconsciente ? Vas-tu ignorer toutes mes consignes jusqu'à la dernière ? Que feras-tu la prochaine fois ? Tu attaqueras un lycan ?

L'enfant blêmit en se mordant la lèvre. Comment expliquer à sa mère qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger dans cet arbre ? Elle est aussi doué qu'un chat quand il s'agit de grimper. Si la branche ne s'était pas cassée, elle aurait pu rentrer indemne et personne ne serait au courant de son escapade.

-As-tu d'autres blessures ? demande Amélia d'un ton froid.

-Je me suis foulée la cheville, rien d'important. Il n'en restera rien d'ici demain.

-Je ne peux me permettre d'attendre demain. Si quelqu'un te voit boiter… Viens t'asseoir.

L'enfant obéit alors qu'Amélia enfonce ses crocs dans son poignet. Elle tend ensuite son bras ensanglanté à sa fille qui se met à boire rapidement avant de se relever tout aussi brusquement.

Amélia soupire. Nul doute que sa fille voit des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer quand elle boit le sang de sa mère. Mais, celle-ci ne peut contrôler les sentiments qu'elle éprouve ou les pensées qui la traversent.

Une partie d'elle hait sa fille pour ce qu'elle est. Et elle la méprise d'autant plus pour la forcer à ressentir cette haine. Mais, avoir engendré un être aussi fragile, aussi… humain alors qu'elle est elle-même une des

chefs des vampires la révulse.

Amélia soupire et se lève.

-Tu es consigné à la demeure pour un temps indéterminé. Et tu seras toujours escortée par des gardes, où que tu ailles. Puisque tu as décidé de te comporter comme une rebelle, tu seras traitée comme telle.

Elle s'assied sur le trône en soupirant profondément. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire de cette enfant. Elle n'est même pas sûre de bien faire en la gardant dans ce monde. Mais, peu importe ses autres caractéristiques, certaines d'entre elles sont vampiriques et elle ne peut la confier à personne d'autre justement pour ça.

Parce qu'elle ne peut expliquer la vérité à de simples humains. Eux qui ignorent tout des êtres qui peuplent la terre.

-Continuer de cette manière est dangereux, intervient Éric qui semble être là depuis un moment et avoir suivi le cours de ses pensées. On commence à se poser des questions sur elle.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? grommèle-t-elle. Mais que puis-je faire ? Peu importe ses origines, elle reste ma fille et je ne me vois pas vraiment la tuer.

-J'ai peut-être une solution, avoue-t-il.

Amélia lui lance un regard intéressé.

-Parle, ordonne-t-elle.

* * *

Voilà, le décor est planté. On connait l'OC, on connait sa mère et plus ou moins la situation. Le prochain chapitre sera des siècles plus tard.

Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé surtout. Je ne sais pas quel sera mon rythme de publication. Cela dépendra de ma motivation, de mon inspiration et de si cette fiction plait ou non.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut, me revoici avec le premier chapitre.**

**Ce prologue ayant été très bien accueilli, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la suite ^^ J'ai juste eu un soucis avec internet et je profite du pc de ma soeur pour vous le poster ;)**

**Encore merci à Grain-de-sel et Alena Robynelfe pour leur review ;)**

**elenavd : **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé et j'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira aussi ;)

**Je n'ai rien de plus dire si ce n'est que je suis un peu stressée de lire vos avis :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1.**

Ne pas arrêter de marcher. Garder la tête baissée. Ne croiser le regard de personne. Arriver sans être suivie et, mieux encore, vivante.

La frêle silhouette se répète ses points essentiels comme un mantra tout en marchant aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettent. Elle peste une nouvelle fois pour ne pas être de carrure plus robuste, pour ne pas être plus forte et pour ne pas être moins terrorisée.

Elle évite de sortir trop loin généralement et encore plus de se balader à pieds dans les rues. D'habitude, elle prend sa voiture, se ravitaille que ce soit en munition ou en nourriture. Et rentre aussi vite que la voiture le lui permet.

Celle-ci l'a toutefois lâchée et elle ne pouvait attendre de la réparer pour sortir. Elle espère donc ne pas manquer de chance et arriver rapidement chez elle. Vivante, de préférence.

Elle se rend rapidement compte que son souhait de rentrer sans désagrément ne sera pas entendu. Elle se sent suivie. Facile à deviner, les hommes chargés de le faire sont loin d'être discrets. À moins qu'ils ne cherchent pas à se cacher.

Elle accélère le pas en jurant silencieusement alors que ses mains se mettent à trembler. Elle inspire profondément, s'exhortant au calme. Il ne faut pas qu'elle montre maintenant qu'elle les a aperçus, ça ne fera que les encourager à attaquer plus vite. Et dans une rue déserte, avec assez d'espace pour l'encercler, elle n'a pas du tout l'avantage. Il faut qu'elle réfléchisse.

Elle voit une ruelle sur le côté et s'y dirige. L'allée est si étroite qu'elle pourra les affronter uns à uns et, avec un peu de chance, leur échapper.

Elle se rend compte trop tard de son erreur. Elle voit le muret et fonce sur celui-ci, courant aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Elle toujours été une bonne grimpeuse, aussi agile qu'un chat. Elle n'a toutefois pas le temps de l'atteindre.

Une silhouette sortant de l'ombre lui barre le passage, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Alors, elle comprend qu'elle a foncé tête baissée dans un piège. Elle s'est faite avoir comme une débutante alors que cela fait des centaines d'années qu'elle les fuit.

-Bonjour Votre Altesse, s'élève une voir sarcastique derrière elle. Je ne savais pas qu'il serait si facile de vous avoir. Vous êtes bien plus coriace d'habitude.

La concernée retrousse les lèvres, laissant apparaître ses crocs alors qu'un sifflement furieux sort de sa gorge. Elle est furieuse contre elle-même de s'être fait avoir de cette manière. Elle qui a toujours été si douée pour leur échapper sans les affronter. Car, si elle a la chance de les vaincre grâce à son agilité et son intelligence, elle n'en a aucune au corps à corps et elle le sait !

-Vous vous doutez du pourquoi de notre présence, retend une autre voix, plus aristocratique. La gracieuse Amélia, votre mère, vous cherche depuis bien trop longtemps pour que vous ne l'ignoriez.

Elle le regarde avec méfiance, épiant le moindre de ses gestes, les jambes fléchies, prête à se battre même avec la certitude de son échec. Les trois hommes l'entourant la regardent soit avec amusement, soit avec dédain et lassitude. C'est que cette sale gamine leur a donnés du fil à retordre. Hors de question qu'elle s'en tire cette fois-ci.

-Vous savez également de quoi vous êtes accusée, continue-t-il. La trahison n'est jamais pardonnée, mais dans sa grande bonté, votre mère accepte de vous épargner si vous consentez à lui donner les informations qu'elle demande. Que dites-vous ?

-Je dis qu'il est stupide de votre part de penser une seconde, une seule, que je dirai quoi que ce soit alors que je me suis évertuée à vous échapper toutes ces années. Croyez-cous que je me serais donnée tout ce mal pour craquer maintenant ? Êtes-vous bête à ce point, _Éric _?

Tout a été dit avec une assurance qu'elle ne possède pas, mais elle ne flanchera pas. Elle le protégera au pris de sa vie.

-Ils espéraient cette réponse, réplique le concerné en montrant les deux gorilles qui l'accompagnent. Vous pouvez vous en occuper. Amenez-là à l'endroit prévu à cet effet.

Et il s'en va, se lavant les mains de ce que ces hommes pourraient faire d'elle avant de la ramener. Il sait qu'elle arrivera vivante, alors peu importe l'état.

Raze avance nonchalamment, ne prêtant aucune attention aux alentours, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Ce sera bientôt la pleine lune. Il aime ce moment, il se sent enfin en phase avec quelque chose, comme s'il trouvait sa place dans ce monde. Il ne comprend pas comment il a pu avoir tant de mal à l'accepter. Après tout, il vaut mieux ça que la mort et, une fois par mois, la malédiction se transforme en cadeau. À la pleine lune, il est en paix. Et puis, il a trouvé une liberté sans nom et il peut tuer autant qu'il veut les responsable de son état. Ces sales vampires stupides.

C'est Lucian qui a raison. Ces vampires prétendent que ce sont eux les animaux, mais ils ne se comportent pas mieux. Au moins, les lycans acceptent la réalité de ce qu'ils sont et n'essaient pas de se cacher derrière des lois ou autres.

Aux yeux de Lucian, seule Sonja sortait de l'ordinaire. Aux yeux de Raze... en fait, il n'y a jamais réfléchi, il obéit aux ordres, point. Il ne voit pas pourquoi se prendre la tête. Les vampires essaient de le tuer ? Eh bien, il les tue plus rapidement. Pas de quoi en faire un débat philosophique. C'est_ tue ou meurs_ dans son monde et le choix a été fait il y a bien longtemps, et même ien avant sa transformation en lycan.

Un hurlement l'arrête et il fronce les sourcils. Les humains n'ont rien entendu, évidemment. Il a une meilleur ouïe. Une ouïe lui permettant de qualifier le hurlement de féminin. C'est certainement ce qui l'aide à décider, il a toujours été d'une curiosité maladive.

Il accélère le pas et se dirige vers le son. Un deuxième hurlement retend alors qu'il se trouve dans un quartier mal famé complètement désert. Sûrement une dispute entre gang ou quelque chose y approchant. Raze a peut-être trouvé de quoi se nourrir. Mais, l'odeur le stoppe. Elle n'a rien d'humaine, bien au contraire. Un sourire malsain le gagne alors qu'il décide de s'amuser un peu. Il entre dans la maison abandonnée d'où vient l'odeur silencieusement et laisse la bête sortir.

-Tu finiras par parler !

Méliane sent un autre coup la frapper, en plein dans l'estomac et se roule encore plus en boule, tentant vainement de se protéger. Elle ne sent plus son corps, elle n'est plus que douleur, sang et larmes. Des larmes qui coulent par elles-mêmes sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Une main lui tire les cheveux, relevant sa tête.

-Où est-il ? répète la voix pour la centième fois.

Pour seule réponse elle lui crache au visage et il claque l'arrière de sa tête contre le sol. Tout se fait flou autour d'elle, elle a l'impression qu'un brouillard lui obscurcit la vue et d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles. Sa respiration est également coupée par une poigne ferme sur son cou, mais elle n'arrive pas à faire le moindre geste pour la retirer. Elle se contente d'attendre.

-Si tu t'obstines dans ton silence, tu mourras ! la prévient-il durement et elle a presque envie de sourire.

Elle a toujours su que ça arriverait un jour. On ne fuit pas la mort éternellement et elle la fuit depuis déjà très longtemps... elle a accepté la possibilité de mourir le jour où elle a décidé de le protéger.

Alors qu'elle accueille la mort avec une sorte de soulagement mêlé de culpabilité, un grognement terrifiant se fait entendre et la prise sur sa gorge se desserre, puis disparaît. Il y a des hurlements et des coups de feu alors qu'une odeur ressemblant étrangement à un chien mouillé titille les narines de la jeune femme.

Elle tente de reprendre ses esprits pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais, elle se sent faible, fatiguée. Elle ne s'est pas nourrie depuis trop longtemps et le sang qu'elle a perdu le lui font comprendre rudement. Le silence revient coupé par une respiration animale. Une silhouette menaçante plane au-dessus d'elle et, sans comprendre pourquoi, les mots lui échappent dans un murmure :

-Aide-moi.

Et elle s'évanouit.

Raze s'approche de la dernière partie de son repas, satisfait. Les hurlements de ces vampires stupides lui ont apporté un plaisir rare, mais il est lasse de jouer et veut en finir. Il retrousse ses babines et grogne, voulant faire grimper la peur de sa victime. Il lui rend sûrement service en la tuant. Elle semble en bien mauvais état. Elle est toute ensanglantée et peine à respirer.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à lui sauter dessus et abréger ses souffrances, il croise ses yeux et se fige. Vert. Elle a les yeux verts. Elle est un des rares membres du clan d'Amélia. Il la pensait très jeune, à peine sortie de l'enfance au vue de sa petite taille, mais maintenant qu'il la regarde bien, elle est loin d'être une enfant.

Il ne sait ce qui l'arrête. Peut-être que ce sont ses yeux et ce qu'il y lit, ou le fait que ce soit une femme blessée, ou encore le murmure suppliant qui échappe de cette créature à allure angélique brutalisée.

« Aide-moi ». Raze est sûre qu'elle comprend quelle menace il représente, et pourtant, elle le supplie de l'aider. Elle perd connaissance après ces paroles et il reste là, à la regarder. Il remarque à peine qu'il reprend forme humaine et s'accroupit près de la vampire. Son odeur est étrange, moins forte que celle des autres. Il retire une mèche de cheveux de son visage et croit voir un ange. Cette impression le frappe en pleine poitrine sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et sans même comprendre ce qu'il fait et encore moins pourquoi, il la soulève délicatement du sol.

-Lucian va me tuer ! grommèle-t-il pour la forme en se mettant en route pour le repère.

Raze avance discrètement, ne voulant pas être repéré par un membre de leur clan. Il aura déjà assez de mal avec Lucian. Encore maintenant, il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Ramener une vampire blessée au repère des Lycans. S'il y survit, il pensera sérieusement à se remettre en question.

Arrivé au laboratoire, il s'arrête, hésitant. Il n'est pas un couarde, loin de la, mais tout le monde sait que mettre Lucian en colère est un acte suicidaire. Il soupire, regarde pour la centième fois le visage ensanglantée de son fardeau. Il est de nouveau frappé par l'innocence, la pureté qu'il y trouve. Raze continue d'avancer dans ses traits tout en se demandant si les années passées dans ces sous-sols ne lui ont pas fait perdre un neurone ou deux.

Lucian, de son côté, relit les recherches depuis leur commencement. Toujours rien... pas la moindre piste. Pourtant, il sait qu'il est tout proche du but et ça l'énerve de ne pas trouver le détail qui manque.

-Raze est rentré, fait remarqué Singe.

-On a bien failli attendre, répond Lucian en se levant.

Il part à la rencontre de son ami et se fige en découvrant la montagne noire qui lui fait face. Parce que le concerné tient une chose bizarre dans les bras.

-Dis-moi qu'elle a un rapport, peu importe lequel, avec ce pourquoi je t'ai fait sortir, lance-t-il en guise de bonjour.

-Pas vraiment, avoue Raze en grimaçant.

-On avait dit pas de nourriture ici à moins de vouloir partager, ce qui n'a jamais été le cas d'un loup-garou !

-Ce n'est pas de la nourriture, grogne le noir avant de pincer les lèvres devant le sourcil haussé de son chef. Désolé, grommèle-t-il.

-Si ce n'est pas de la nourriture, qu'est-ce ?

Raze ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer.

-C'est une longue histoire et elle est un peu encombrante, annonce-t-il en désignant sa charge.

Lucian hausse une nouvelle fois un sourcil avant de se diriger vers le laboratoire et de désigner la table. Raze hésite un instant avant de déposer doucement le corps. Singe de son côté s'approche avec curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce que ceci ? interroge-t-il en prenant déjà une serviette humide pour laver le visage de la jeune femme.

-C'est ce que Raze était sur le point de nous expliquer, rétorque Lucian en se tournant vers le concerné.

-J'étais parti faire ce que tu m'as demandé, commence-t-il. Ça a été un échec, en passant. Il ne savait rien. J'ai pourtant été très persu...

-Raze ! intervient son chef.

-Je rentrais quand il y a eu des hurlements. Tu me connais, il fallait que je sache alors j'ai suivi la piste. Quand j'ai senti que c'était des vampires, j'ai voulu m'amuser. J'ai tuer les hommes qui la frappait, mais arrivée à elle...

Il s'arrête. Il a du mal à expliquer sa faiblesse. Lui-même ne comprend pas. Le regard de cette fille, si désespéré et en même temps confiant. Une vampire mettant de la confiance en un loup-garou sur le point de l'attaquer. Ça l'a désappointé évidemment, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il a juste été incapable de le faire. La tuer était semblable à commettre une abomination.

-Tu quoi, mon ami ? insiste Lucian.

-J'ai pas pu, avoue-t-il piteusement.

-Tu n'as pas pu ?

-Non.

-Comment ça tu... Peu importe, admettons que tu ne veuilles pas la tuer, pourquoi la ramener ici ?

-Elle serait morte si je l'avais laissée la-bas.

-Exact.

Lucian fixe son meilleur élément avec surprise, il surprend son air fuyant et écarquille les yeux.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es laissé attendrir ? s'étonne-t-il. C'est une vampire !

-Non ! Et puis, elle n'est pas vraiment vampire, son odeur est différente.

-C'est de la curiosité dans ce cas ?

-Non, Lucian ! je... J'ignore ce que c'est, je n'ai juste pas pu. Elle m'a regardé et ses yeux, ils...

-Mon ami, tu ne peux pas me sortir l'excuse de la sorcière, nous avons dépassé cette époque.

Raze hésite un instant en se rendant compte que Lucian se fout littéralement de lui. Oh, il est en colère, il n'y a aucun doute, mais pas autant que Raze l'aurait cru.

-Et que comptes-tu faire d'elle maintenant? enchaîne Lucian.

-Je... n'y avais pas encore réfléchi.

-Tu l'as ramenée, tu t'en occupes, réplique Lucian d'une voix dure sans plus aucune moquerie. Elle est sous TA responsabilité. Si elle cause le moindre problème, c'est sur toi que les conséquences retomberont. Si elle meurt, c'est toi qui l'enterrera. Si elle se fait attaquer, c'est toi qui la défendra !

Raze grimace. Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas spécialement en colère. Il se lave les mains de la situation et lui laisse tout sur le dos, ce qui est assez logique.

-Tu comptes la garder ici ? s'étonne Singe.

-Elle est rentrée, elle ne peut plus ressortir vivante. Et comme notre ami semble s'être amouraché d'elle, je ne me vois pas la tuer.

Le concerné grimace. Amouraché n'est pas le premier terme auquel il aurait pensé. Ce serait même le dernier. Il ne dit toutefois rien, soulagé d'être vivant et aussi, malgré lui, de savoir que la vampire s'en sortira saine et sauve... si elle survit à ses blessures.

Singe s'active d'ailleurs déjà sur elle, relevant son tee-shirt.

-Ils ne l'ont pas loupé, commente-t-il. Que lui voulaient-ils au juste ?

-Ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Elle ne semblait pas très coopérative. Elle leur a craché au visage, sourit-il légèrement.

Lucian hausse les deux sourcils cette fois. Elle n'est pas plus grande qu'une pré-adolescente, elle ne semble pas avoir fait de la musculation et elle arrive malgré tout à cracher au visage de tueur né ? Cette fille mérite peut-être de vivre, finalement.

Il soupire profondément avant de se tourner vers son ami.

-Singe s'occupera d'elle, annonce-t-il. En attendant, tu as des choses à me raconter, alors suis-moi.

Il voit Raze jeter un coup d'œil qu'il espère sûrement discret à sa nouvelle protégée avant d'acquiescer. Lucian retient un énième soupire. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! Son meilleur élément attaché à une vampire...

Mais qui est-il pour juger ? Après tout, n'a-t-il pas une fois succomber à l'une des leur ? Il serait malvenu de sa part de faire un sermon à Raze alors qu'il a lui-même, un jour, aimer une vampire, la conduisant à la mort.

* * *

_Elle court aussi vite qu'elle le peut, encombrée comme elle l'est par sa robe. Elle va bientôt arriver dans la forêt et elle aura l'avantage. Elle l'entend qui l'appelle derrière mais n'y prend pas garde. Une fois dans la forêt, elle s'enfonce un peu à l'intérieur, zigzaguant entre les arbres. Quand la jeune fille pense s'être assez éloignée, elle envisage un arbre. Elle sourit avant de remonter sa robe et de grimper._

_C'est plus difficile que d'habitude, mais elle est douée alors cela ne cause pas vraiment de problème. Elle se cache ensuite dans l'ombre des branches et des feuillages, puis attend._

_Il ne tarde pas à arriver. Le souffle court, les cheveux en pagaille et un air passablement agacé de s'être fait distancé. Tout cela amène un sourire amusé et satisfait sur ses lèvres. Il continue d'avancer et quand il est dans l'angle prévu, elle saute, atterrissant droit sur son dos._

_Le concerné émet un son étouffé avant de tomber au sol._

_-Méliane ! grogne-t-il alors que la concernée rit au éclat. Tu aurais pu te blesser !_

_-Bien sûr que non, soupire-t-elle alors qu'il se retourne et qu'elle se met à ses côtés. Tu étais là pour me rattraper. Tu es toujours là pour me rattraper._

_-Je ne serai pas toujours là, Mél, souffle-t-il._

_-Ne dis pas ça ! S'insurge-t-elle._

_Le garçon tourne son visage vers elle. Ses cheveux bruns tombe négligemment devant ses yeux bruns brillant de vie. C'est ce qu'elle aime le plus chez lui, cette vie qui l'allume en permanence._

_-Je suis humain, rappelle-t-il. Et toi..._

_-Tu crois vraiment que je vais choisir cette vie ?_

_-Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ?_

_-Parce que je ne veux rien de plus que vivre avec toi, dit-elle en s'asseyant. Si je dois choisir de mourir pour ça, peu m'importe !_

_-Là, c'est toi qui devrais te taire, la gronde-t-il malgré la lueur de tendresse dans ses yeux. Si on t'entend, on pourrait en arriver à certaines conclusions qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter._

_Elle soupire avant de pincer les lèvres. Qu'ils aillent en enfer, eux et ce qu'ils peuvent penser._

_-Je sais ce à quoi tu penses en cet instant, Méliane. Et tu sais aussi que ce n'est pas une façon de penser._

_-Pourquoi pas ? Je les vois me dévisager. Ils peuvent se montrer courtois, parfois même gentils, je les effraie !_

_-Ce qui est assez ridicule, j'en conviens, rit-il._

_-Et toi, tu n'as pas peur ? souffle-t-elle en se couchant sur lui, plongeant ses yeux d'un vert hors du commun dans les siens._

_-Tu es une ange tombée du ciel, Méliane, confie-t-il en caressant sa joue. Celui qui est effrayé par toi a simplement peur de la pureté qui ressort de chacune de tes paroles, de chacun de tes actes._

_-Je ne me vois pas du tout dans ce que tu décris, avoue la jeune fille. Et je me fiche qu'ils soient effrayés ou pas. Le seul dont le jugement compte, c'est toi, Alex !_

* * *

La douleur la submerge et elle essaye de crier contre la torture qu'on lui fait subir, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il reste coincé dans sa gorge. Heureusement, la douleur disparaît aussitôt qu'elle est arrivée.

Elle se réveille doucement, sortant de son inconscience avec crainte. Elle ne sait ce qui l'attend quand elle va ouvrir les yeux. D'après ses souvenirs assez flous, elle a demandé de l'aide à un loup-garou. Pas vraiment l'idée de l'année... Il faut dire qu'elle a le palmarès des idées pourries. La première ayant été de se faire remarquer par sa tendre mère.

Elle inspire profondément et constate que l'odeur de chien mouillé n'a rien d'imaginaire. Elle déglutit, sentant son cœur cogner dans sa cage thoracique. Il y a une autre respiration et des bruits de pas qui s'approche. La respiration inconnue effleure sa joue et ses mains se mettent à trembler. Quelque chose d'humide remplace le souffle chaud.

Méliane prend son courage à deux mains et ouvre les yeux. Elle tourne la tête vers la source de l'odeur et un hurlement à réveiller les morts sort de sa bouche.

* * *

Et voilà ! Et une fin sadique pour commencer, et une xD Qu'est-ce qui a effrayé Méliane à ce point ?

J'espère être restée fidèle aux personnages, du peu qu'on en voit. Je pense que c'est ce qui me fait peur, de m'éloigner de qui ils sont...

Dites -moi tout, toute review est la bienvenue ;)

Bisous.


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop si je l'aime ou le déteste. Je crois que, comme c'est le début de la fiction, je prends encore mes marques et que je doute de ce que j'écris ^^' La maladie de la non-satisfaction perpétuelle xD**

**Trêve de bavardage, un grand merci à Alena Robynelfe, Moon Plume, emichlo, et Queen-Mebd pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont mise en alert ou favoris ;)**

**elenavd:** voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;) Merci pour ta review.

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2.**

Le cri résonne sur les murs de pierres, atteignant l'endroit où Lucian et Raze discutent. Ce dernier en arrive à la raison de l'échec de la mission lorsqu'il l'entend.

Les deux se figent et Lucian n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la montagne qui lui sert d'ami a déjà disparu. Il soupire en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Néanmoins, arrivé sur place, le spectacle le laisse ébahi.

Singe, se relevant avec peine, essuie le sang qui macule sa joue et fait ainsi apparaitre des traces de griffures étonnantes alors qu'un sifflement furieux provient du plafond. Il lève la tête et la voit.

Nettoyée de ses blessures, les bleus disparaissant déjà, il a tout loisir de contempler celle qui s'accroche au plafond de pierre. Des cheveux blonds vénitiens, des yeux vert brillant et un visage délicat. Raze avance, les sourcils froncés.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demande-t-il avec perplexité.

-Elle n'a pas parue heureuse de me voir au réveil. Il faut dire que j'ai dû me rapprocher assez près pour nettoyer la dernière blessure. Elle a hurlé, m'a attaqué et a grimpé au plafond sans demandé son reste. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis.

Méliane est paniquée. Elle est dans un nid de loups-garous. Elle n'arrive pas à penser clairement, sifflant pour les tenir à distance. L'un d'eux s'avance légèrement, regardant l'endroit où elle s'est nichée. Elle le reconnait directement comme celui qui lui a sauvée la vie et se demande si c'est juste pour mieux la torturer après.

Il plante ses yeux dans les siens et tend la main. Autant ce geste parait stupide aux autres, autant c'est ce celui qu'il fallait pour la calmer. Elle lit dans ses yeux qu'elle n'a rien à craindre et que sa main est plutôt une invitation. Elle regarde les deux autres d'un regard circonspect avant de lâcher prise et de redescendre, retombant sur ses pieds et trouvant refuge derrière l'homme gigantesque. Elle ne laisse passer qu'une partie de sa tête, dardant un regard féroce à celui qui lui a fait peur et un autre, prudent, au nouvel arrivant.

Un toussotement la prend de court. Le nouveau semble se retenir de rire.

Lucian regarde la scène. La fille se cache derrière Raze, dardant un regard furieux sur Singe qui grimace et un autre, plus circonspect, à lui. Elle est minuscule, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu de là où elle était. À bien y regarder, elle a tout d'un chaton en colère trouvant refuge derrière un doberman. Image plutôt risible, il faut l'avouer.

Singe s'approche et les yeux de la fille se tournent vers lui, pleins de défi. Le concerné arrête net son avancé alors qu'elle crispe une main aux longs ongles, menaçante.

-Il lui reste un morceau de verre au niveau du ventre, tente de s'expliquer celui-ci à Raze. Je n'ai pas osé le retirer parce qu'elle s'agitait et qu'il aurait été difficile de la calmer si elle était réveillée de cette manière. Je dois le retirer maintenant.

-Essaie donc de me toucher, crache la concernée tout en restant à l'abri.

-Oui, Singe, essaye donc, raille Lucian alors que le concerné grimace.

Il lève les yeux ciel.

-Depuis quand un chien a peur d'un chat ? S'enquit-il.

-Depuis que le chat a des griffes capables de vous défigurer. Si elle ne veut pas que je l'approche, qu'elle reste avec ce verre. Elle finira par me supplier de le lui retirer.

Un air outré passe sur le visage de la vampire et elle esquisse un mouvement avant de grimacer de douleur.

-Elle te laissera approcher, intervient Raze en attrapant la concernée par le bras.

Elle se débat, mais n'arrive à rien, Raze ne cille même pas. Pas question de l'avoir sauvée pour rien. Il la plaque contre lui et l'entoure de ses bras, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle a si peu de force, il la sent à peine le repousser.

-Vas-y, dit le colosse.

-Ça va faire mal, prévient Singe. Alors tiens-la bien. Ce serait dommage d'enfoncer ce verre au lieu de le retirer.

En entendant ça, la fille se calme et se transforme en statue. Seuls ses yeux, brillants de colère, trahissent ses émotions.

Lucian continue de regarder la scène avec curiosité. Cette vampire est bizarre, Raze a raison. Elle semble faible, incapable de se défendre. Raze n'a même pas tiqué quand elle a cherché à se libérer. S'il n'avait pas vu ses dents, il aurait dit qu'elle n'est pas vampire.

Singe s'approche avec prudence alors qu'elle tente de reculer comme par instinct. Encore une bizarrerie. Les vampires que les loups-garous croisent ne les fuient pas, ils les attaquent, se croyant supérieur. Elle a plutôt tendance à battre en retraite.

D'un geste vif, Singe retire le verre et si elle gémit, se cambre et ferme les yeux, aucun cri et aucune larme ne lui échappent. Ainsi, elle supporte plutôt bien la douleur. Elle a du mal à reprendre sa respiration et n'en a pas le temps que Singe lui plaque un mouchoir sur la bouche et le nez. Elle se débat quelques secondes avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-C'était vraiment nécessaire ? Râle Raze en la portant pour la recoucher.

-Elle se serait encore débattue si je lui avais demandée gentiment de se coucher, répond simplement le scientifique.

Ils se tournent ensuite vers Lucian dont les yeux n'ont pas quitté le visage de la fille maintenant endormie. Singe hausse un sourcil tandis que Raze les fronce.

Auraient-ils loupés un épisode ?

* * *

_Méliane trempe ses pieds dans l'eau, sa robe remontée d'une manière que les vieilles douairières jugeraient indécente. Elle aime cette sensation. Elle voudrait plonger dans l'eau toute entière, mais est bien trop près de la ville pour ça. Ce serait bête de se faire voir, elle aurait des ennuis… encore._

_-N'est-ce pas la belle Méliane que je vois là ?_

_Un sourire solaire gagne les lèvres de la concernée qui se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant._

_-Alex ! S'exclame-t-elle. Je t'attendais._

_-J'espère bien, dit-il en prenant un air prétentieux. Je ne ferais pas tout ce chemin pour rien._

_Elle lève les yeux au ciel en se relevant. Le jeune homme l'observe. Elle commence à pâlir, elle a passé trop de temps au soleil._

_-Tu sais que tu ne dois pas t'exposer si longtemps, lui reproche-t-il._

_-Oh, le soleil se couche déjà, réplique-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne risque plus rien._

_Alex soupire. Il n'arrivera jamais à lui faire entendre raison, autant se faire à cette idée. Il est toutefois inquiet, Méliane prend de moins en moins de précautions. Il a entendu des rumeurs, des rumeurs qui ne sont pas bonnes du tout._

_Méliane surprend son regard et hausse un sourcil interrogateur._

_-Tu as recommencé, dit-il en soupirant et elle baisse la tête. Méliane, tu sais que tu prends des risques._

_-Personne ne me voit. Je fais attention._

_-Mais les soupçons seront tout de suite dirigés vers toi si ces rumeurs atteignent certaines personnes._

_-Qu'elles les entendent seulement, s'écrie Méliane en se relevant, furieuse. Je serai plus que satisfaite d'apprendre que je suis la source de ses inquiétudes et de ses problèmes._

_-Méliane, soupire le jeune homme._

_-Je sais, je réagis comme une enfant, concède-t-elle en grimaçant._

_Il lui sourit avec tendresse en lui prenant la main. Oui, elle réagit comme une enfant. Une enfant blessée d'avoir été abandonnée. Peut-il vraiment le lui reprocher ?_

* * *

Lucian se couche, heureux de pouvoir se reposer quelques instants. Cette journée a été fatigante et décevante, mais aussi pleine de surprises.

Il ferme les yeux, décidé à s'endormir. Le rang de chef de meute à ceci de compliqué: il est joignable tout le temps et ne peut échapper aux besoins de ses membres. C'est pourquoi lorsque l'on toque au battant rouillé qui lui sert de porte, il ne peut que soupirer vivement, mais accepte d'aller ouvrir.

Qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise de faire face à Raze. Il l'a plus vu aujourd'hui qu'en une semaine. Bizarrement, voir son air gêné et agacé lui donne une idée de qui est la source du problème.

-Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? Demande Lucian avec fatalité.

-Elle est partie, répond Raze sombrement.

-Comment ça partie ? Elle ne peut pas être partie, il fait jour !

-Et pourtant, elle s'est volatilisée ! Personne ne l'a vue passer, c'est incroyable. Elle a juste… disparu.

-Avec le lieu de notre repère, gronde Lucian. Si elle parle…

-Je doute qu'elle aille retrouver des vampires au vu de leur dernier entretien.

Lucian se pince l'arrête du nez. _Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée_. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de la laisser venir ici.

-Je vais la chercher, réplique-t-il d'une voix dure. Et elle a plus qu'intérêt à se montrer coopérative.

Raze ouvre la bouche, sûrement pour protester, mais la referme et acquiesce à contrecœur. Il sait que Lucian ne ferait pas de mal à quelqu'un sans y être obligé, même si cette fille a l'air d'aimer contrarier les autres.

Lucian prend sa veste en cuir et prend le chemin de la sortie en marmonnant. Raze le regarde faire, à moitié amusé. Voilà longtemps que son chez et ami n'a pas trouvé à qui parler. Il semblerait que cette vampire sera celle-là.

Lucian suit la piste dans la ville. La fragrance de la fille ressort, se distinguant des autres et lui permettant de la suivre sans trop de difficulté.

Il finit par arriver dans une rue calme. Une rue où ne doivent vivre que des familles paisibles et des personnes âgées. Les lumières sont toutes éteintes sauf celles d'une petite maison, la plus petite sans doute. Blanche des murs aux châssis, elle est simple, et la lumière qui s'échappe d'elle est si diffuse qu'il ne la verrait pas s'il était un simple humain.

Il inspire profondément l'air et sourit légèrement. Le chat a trouvé la souris.

Méliane fulmine en sortant ses bagages. Elle n'est pas resté plus de deux mois cette fois, c'est de pire en pire. Et elle s'est acoquinée avec des loups-garous par-dessus le marché. A-t-elle atteint son cota d'imbécilités ou d'autres l'attendent-elles ?

Elle sort son portable de la table de chevet et l'allume. Elle entre son code et appuie sur la touche d'appel rapide. Elle n'a que deux numéros enregistrés, facile à se rappeler.

Il y a trois sonneries avant qu'il ne décroche.

-_ Un problème ? _demande directement la voix.

-Je dois partir.

-_Déjà ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

-Rien de grave, ils m'ont trouvée, mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Je suis déjà en train de plier bagages. C'est triste, je commençais à apprécier l'endroit, ironise-t-elle sombrement.

-_Je viens te chercher !_

-Non ! Hors de question. Ils n'attendent que ça. Je pars maintenant et je te recontacte dès que je suis de nouveau installée. Tout ira bien, Alex.

Il répond quelque chose, mais un bruit dans la maison la surprend. Elle se fige un instant, à l'écoute. Aucun bruit.

Méliane pense avoir rêvé, puis le bruit revient et elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'Alex lui hurle après.

-Je te rappelle dès que je suis installée, répète-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle éteint son portable et le met dans sa poche. Elle descend les escaliers sans bruit. La jeune fille est momentanément soulagée de voir la porte d'entrée toujours verrouillée, mais le bruit de verre brisé la fait sursauter et elle se tourne vers la cuisine. Elle avance lentement avant de se figer.

La fenêtre est ouverte. Méliane soupire de soulagement, ce n'est donc que ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, la maison est assez vieille et les fenêtres rouillées. Pourtant, elle ne s'y habituera jamais. Elle se demande un instant si elle ne devient pas paranoïaque en fermant la fenêtre. La vampire ramasse ensuite les bouts de verres brisés d'un vase qu'elle a laissé trop proche.

Quand elle le sent, il est trop tard. L'odeur lui vient d'un coup et elle n'a pas le temps de bouger qu'elle est attirée et plaquée contre un mur. Elle reconnait l'homme qu'elle n'a pas identifié à côté de la montagne. Il n'a pas l'air heureux.

Elle se débat alors qu'il la retient.

-Calme-toi, ordonne-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il reçoit un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Il la lâche un instant et elle tente de s'enfuir. Il se reprend toutefois plus vite que le vampire ne l'espérait et la replaque contre le mur, une jambe entre les siennes qui la soulève de terre et un bras en travers de sa gorge.

-Maintenant, tu te calmes, reprend-t-il d'une voix dure avec un soupçon d'amusement -sûrement de la voir se débattre dans le vide- et elle l'assassine du regard.

Comme elle se déteste d'être si faible à cet instant. Elle veut lui faire mal, lui montrer ce que ça fait quand la personne vous faisant face utilise sa force pour vous soumettre. Elle déteste ça !

-Je vais pouvoir parler sans me faire agresser ? Demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Méliane aperçoit un mouvement minime derrière l'homme et un sourire malsain la gagne.

-J'ai comme un doute, sourit-elle froidement.

-Ah oui ?

Lucian suit son regard et se fige. Il ne comprend pas qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu arriver. Enfin, si, il essayait de maintenir le chaton sauvage qui tentait de le griffer. Il n'avait par contre pas prévu que le chaton ait un loup à sa disposition. Un loup gigantesque au poil d'un blanc neige et des yeux bleu lumineux qui lui montre les dents dans un grondement sourd. L'animal n'avait pourtant fait aucun bruit jusqu'à maintenant, comme s'il attendait d'être vu.

-Vous devriez me lâcher, si vous tenez à votre bras, articule péniblement la vampire, une lueur satisfaite dans les yeux.

Pour toutes réponse, Lucian gronde sur l'animal, s'attendant à le voir reculer, mais rien de tel ne se passe. L'animal ne fait que gronder plus fort, sans pour autant avancer.

-Armarok n'obéit qu'à moi, intervient la fille. Je n'aurais à prononcer un mot pour qu'il vous arrache le bras qui est pressé contre ma gorge.

Armarok, « l'esprit du loup ». Cette fille est vraiment surprenante. Lucian refuse toutefois de se laisser intimider et il appuie plus fort contre la gorge si délicate de la vampire.

-Rentre tes griffes, chaton, conseille-t-il.

Il sait qu'il a fait une erreur en voyant la lueur furieuse et vengeresse dans les yeux verts qui lui font face.

Méliane ne réfléchit pas deux fois et fait claquer sa langue contre son palais. Le loup n'attendait que ça et il saute sur le bras de l'intrus avec une précision parfaite, lui faisant lâcher prise. Méliane s'échappe et saute par-dessus la cuisinière, elle se laisse glisser de l'autre côté tout en sortant les couteaux du tiroir gauche.

Lucian reste interdit une seconde. Le loup ne l'a pas vraiment attaqué, il lui a juste fait lâcher la fille assez longtemps pour qu'elle parte avant de s'éloigner. Il comprend pourquoi quand une brûlure vive lui saisit le poignet qui se retrouve collé au mur. Il regarde et découvre un couteau en argent.

Il voit la fille lui passer devant comme une lumière et réagit.

Méliane court aussi vite qu'elle le peut pour regagner sa chambre, l'entendant la suivre de près. Il est résistant, vraiment résistant. Elle sait d'expérience qu'un loup-garou reste frapper de douleur quand l'argent entre en contact avec sa peau, mais lui est déjà derrière elle.

Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre et entre. Elle va la refermer, mais un pied lui bloque le passage alors que l'homme repousse la porte. Méliane tangue et manque tomber avant de foncer sur sa table de chevet. Elle attrape le pistolet chargé tout en entendant la porte se verrouiller. Elle se tourne et tire.

Il est trop près et lève le bras pour dévier la trajectoire du pistolet, le coup partant dans le plafond. L'arme lui échappe des mains alors qu'ils tombent tous deux au sol, lui sur elle. Méliane tente de se dégager, la respiration coupée. Elle montre ses crocs et tente de le mordre, mais il esquive, à son grand agacement.

Lucian, quant à lui, commence à sérieusement être agacé. Le côté animal de lui reprend légèrement le dessus et il a bien envie de la mordre pour remettre les choses à leur place. Il veut lui rappeler qui est le dominant ici et qu'il n'a pas à subir ses humeurs.

Il croise ensuite ses yeux qui ont viré à un vert brillant et lumineux, et voit que la peur y prédomine plus que la fureur. Elle est paniquée et il ne la calme pas avec son comportement primitif.

-D'accord, s'écrie-t-il alors qu'elle tente une nouvelle fois de le mordre. Je vais me retirer.

Il se relève lentement alors qu'elle le regarde avec méfiance. Elle va se réfugier dans un coin lorsqu'il s'éloigne d'elle, les lèvres retroussées.

Bon sang, Lucian n'a jamais rencontré de vampires aussi hargneux, pas même Viktor, c'est dire.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être légèrement excessive ? S'enquit-il avec agacement.

-Vous êtes rentré chez moi par effraction et vous m'avez sauté dessus, rappelle-t-elle.

-Tu t'es enfuie comme une voleuse en sachant que tu ne devais pas partir !

-J'étais dans un nid de loups-garous !

Il ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Oui, il doute qu'il aurait été à l'aise dans un nid de vampires…

-Je t'accorde que l'accueil n'était pas des plus rassurant, acquiesce-t-il. Si j'avais voulu te tuer par contre, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Je ne joue pas avec la nourriture.

-Charmant, marmonne-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Il ne répond pas, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

-Quel est ton nom ? Demande-t-il finalement.

-Quel importance ? Réplique la vampire sans comprendre.

-Répond ! S'agace-t-il avec surprise -il semble bien irritable en sa présence.

Méliane réfléchit. Doit-elle donner son vrai nom ? Elle ne le donne jamais, par sécurité, mais a-t-elle vraiment à craindre quoique ce soit de lui ? Elle en doute mais n'en est pas pour autant sûre.

-Mégane, dit-elle finalement.

Il acquiesce, ne semblant pas surpris qu'elle ne lui retourne pas la question. Pas qu'elle n'en ait pas envie, mais elle trouve ridicule de lui demander comment il s'appelle alors qu'elle cherchait à le tuer il y a deux minutes.

De son côté, Lucian envisage les valises sur le lit.

-Je vois que tu as commencé à faire tes valises, c'est parfait, réplique-t-il en commençant à mettre ses affaires en boules dans les bagages.

-Je… Quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir alors que tu connais le lieu de notre repère, explique-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. Tu devras donc me suivre.

-Q…Quoi ?

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre avec une Méliane pas emballée de rejoindre le « nid à loups-garous ». Lucian est décidé à l'emmener et je sais que personne ne doute de ses méthodes de persuasion… Méliane sera-t-elle plus forte où devra-t-elle le suivre sans broncher ?**

**Laissez-moi vos review surtout ;)**

**Bisous.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoiiiir, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout neuf.**

**Il a mis du temps à arriver, j'en suis consciente mais, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et, de plus, je me suis concentrée sur une fiction en particulier pour laquelle j'arrive à la fin.**

**Encore un grand merci à Alena Robynelfe pour sa review en tout cas ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3.**

Méliane entre dans la voiture en claquant la porte. Elle est furieuse. Furieuse parce que ce lycan se croit tout permis. Furieuse parce qu'elle n'a même pas répliqué et fait ses valises comme une bonne fille. Furieuse parce qu'il lui fait peur et qu'elle n'arrive pas vraiment à le cacher. Furieuse parce qu'elle se sait impuissante face à lui. Et qu'il le lui fait bien sentir à l'aide de regards menaçants et de postures intimidantes.

Elle ne prête aucune attention au chauffeur et regarde par la fenêtre en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Lucian hausse un sourcil moqueur en entrant et un sifflement instinctif s'échappe de la gorge de la jeune fille. Le loup-garou sourit légèrement. Elle ressemble décidément beaucoup à un chaton.

La vampire regarde autour d'elle un instant, les sourcils froncés.

-Où est Armarok ? demande-t-elle sans daigner le regarder.

-Dans la maison, répond Lucian avec nonchalance attirant les yeux vert de la fille sur lui.

-Il vient avec moi, proteste-t-elle.

-Pourquoi donc ? Les loups, ce n'est pas ce qui manque là où nous allons, fait-il remarquer avec ironie.

Elle se penche pour ouvrir la porte mais une poigne sur sa gorge la ramène en arrière. Penché sur elle, le lycan a un air tout sauf rassurant.

-Il serait temps de mettre ton instinct de survie en marche, chaton, gronde-t-il, satisfait de la sentir trembler de peur. Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir aussi facilement.

-Je veux juste récupérer Armarok, souffle-t-elle, tétanisé.

-Dans ce cas, demande-le gentiment, suggère-t-il.

-S'il vous plait, crache-t-elle comme si la formule lui arrachait la gorge.

-Je vais faire comme si c'était sincère, sourit-il en se reculant et se tournant vers le chauffeur. Va chercher l'animal.

-Il ne viendra pas, rétorque Méliane, toujours droite comme un i avec une expression méfiante sur le visage. Il risque même de lui sauter dessus.

-Que suggères-tu ? s'exaspère Lucian.

Il voit la vampire inspirer avant de laisser échapper un sifflement long et aigu. Quelques secondes passent avant qu'un grattement ne touche la porte où se trouve la fille. Lucian tente de cacher sa surprise et autorise sa voisine à ouvrir la portière d'un signe de main. Elle le fait d'une main tremblante et l'animal saute sur ses jambes.

Le loup la renifle et l'observe sous toutes les coutures, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Une fois rassuré, il se tourne vers Lucian et grogne, dévoilant ses crocs.

-Si tu tiens à sa vie, fais en sorte qu'il se comporte bien, réplique froidement Lucian alors que la voiture démarre.

Méliane ne lui adresse pas un regard, se contentant de plonger une main dans la fourrure blanche de l'animal qui se calme aussitôt et se couche.

Lucian, lui, la regarde du coin de l'œil. La vampire est étrange. Elle a hésité avant de lui donner son nom, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si allait mentir ou nom. Et ce loup qui semble lui obéir sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Et ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. Elle est du clan d'Amélia, ça ne fait aucun doute. Pourtant, il sent que quelque chose lui échappe. Ses yeux l'ont captivé dés qu'il les a vus et ce n'est pas pour lui plaire. Et ses cheveux blond vénitien qui cascadent en boucle le long de son dos. Elle ressemble à un ange. Dans ce monde fait de ténèbres dans lequel il vit, elle représente sans doute la pureté, la lumière. Oui, c'est exactement ça, elle est lumineuse malgré les éclairs dans ses yeux et ses sourcils froncés de contrariété.

Il trouve la vampire courageuse également. Il la sait parfaitement consciente de sa faiblesse et la fille n'a cependant pas hésité à l'affronter pour se défendre. Et cette Morgane s'est défendue avec agilité. Il revoit encore son saut par-dessus la cuisinière ou sa dextérité à éviter ses mains quand il a cherché à l'attraper.

Quand la voiture s'arrête, Méliane s'apprête à sortir mais, le lycan la retient par le bras. La jeune fille tourne un regard belliqueux dans sa direction avant de se fixer sur sa main. En réponse, Lucian sert plus fort, la faisant grimacer.

-Une fois là-bas, tu te trouveras face à des loups-garous plus fort que toi et avec moins de patience que moi, entame-t-il alors que la crainte apparaît dans les yeux vert qui lui font face. Je ne peux que te conseiller de les éviter le plus possible et de ne pas les défier. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils te prennent comme quatre heures, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, souffle-t-elle d'une voix faible, réalisant petit à petit quels problèmes l'attendent.

-Bien, acquiesce-t-il. Tu resteras aussi souvent que possible avec Singe, celui qui t'a soigné. Il est celui qui a le plus de… contrôle.

-Je peux sortir maintenant ? demande-t-elle alors que sa respiration se fait plus laborieuse au souvenir de cet homme.

-Une dernière chose, rétorque-t-il en se rapprochant, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il est évidemment hors de question que tu sortes de cet endroit. J'imagine que tu refuseras de dire comment tu as pu t'en tirer en plein jour ou ce que ces vampires te voulaient et je ne suis pas le genre à torturer une femme. Néanmoins, tu seras surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Que ce soit Singe ou Raze.

Méliane ne demande pas qui est Raze -elle pense qu'il s'agit de la montagne noire qui lui a sauvé la vie. Elle se contente de se détourner et d'ouvrir la portière. Lucian la lâche enfin et elle sort dans le froid mordant avec soulagement. Elle a beau être frigorifiée dans sa petite robe mauve et sa fine veste en cuir, elle préfère ça à l'habitacle étouffant. Elle ressent moins la présence menaçante de ce loup-garou. Le vampire sent, au fond d'elle, qu'il peut être dangereux et qu'il vaut mieux pour elle se tenir loin de lui.

Méliane cesse de compter le nombre de tunnel par lesquels le lycan la fait passer. Pour sortir, elle s'est fiée à ses sens. Là, ces derniers sont trop occupé à lui dire de faire marche arrière pour l'aider à retenir les odeurs ou les bruits. Tout ce que la vampire retient, c'est que l'endroit est humide et salle.

Soudain, des cris retendent, comme une dispute. Des exclamations suivent bientôt accompagnés de grognement animal. Armarok, à ses côtés, se met à gronder doucement et elle lui caresse l'encolure pour le calmer alors qu'elle est aussi mal à l'aise. Le soupire exaspéré de son guide n'aide pas à la rassurer. Surtout que les bruits s'accentuent au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancent.

Ils finissent par déboucher sur ce qui aurait ressemblé à une place si l'endroit était à découvert -la rousse appellera donc cet endroit la place souterraine. Une foule impressionnante d'hommes y sont présent, riant et criant en regardant deux gigantesque loups-garous se battent. Le spectacle est violent, sanglant, terrifiant. La jeune vampire recule jusqu'à être acculée au mur. Elle voudrait hurler mais aucun son n'arrive à franchir ses lèvres. Méliane sent peser sur elle le regard interrogateur de Lucian mais n'y prête aucune attention, trop abasourdie par le spectacle qui lui est offert.

C'est au moment où l'un des loups-garous attribuent un coup de patte à l'autre, le lacérant profondément à l'abdomen que le cri lui échappe, lui brûlant la gorge. Elle plaque une main sur sa bouche alors que le silence se fait subitement et que tous les regards convergent vers elle.

Ils la fixent tous sans exception alors qu'elle se sent blêmir, ses yeux écarquillés.

-Tu nous rapporter à manger Lucian ? raille l'un d'eux.

-Il ne semble pas y avoir grand-chose à mordre, fait remarquer un autre déclenchant un rire général.

-On peut toujours lui trouver une autre utilité, rétorque un autre, plus proche d'elle en la regardant de haut en bat.

La nausée l'envahit et une grimace de dégout involontaire apparaît sur son visage.

-La dame n'a pas l'air de te trouver assez bien pour elle, rit son voisin à l'homme qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux.

Ce dernier s'approche mais, Méliane, plus rapide, passe en-dessous de son bras avec aisance et se rapproche de Lucian en fusillant du regard l'arrogant loup-garou qui l'a traité de catin à demi-mot. Il va de nouveau s'approcher mais, Armarok, vif comme l'éclair, s'interpose et grogne férocement.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? interroge l'homme avec un air éberlué.

-Une bête à prendre au sérieux Cédric, intervient pour la première fois Lucian. Recule maintenant, elle n'est ni a manger ni un nouveau passe temps.

Lucian n'a pas bougé avant cet instant, pour voir comment se débrouillerait la vampire. Elle est terrorisée, il le sent. Pourtant, elle garde la tête haute et les regarde tous avec défi malgré les précédents conseils de Lucian. Ce dernier voit Raze arriver dans un coin et froncer les sourcils en voyant sa protégée au milieu de loups en manque de nouveauté.

-Raze, l'appelle Lucian. Emmène la fille au laboratoire le temps que je règle certains détails.

Raze acquiesce alors que Lucian donne un coup dans le dos de la fille, lui signifiant de rejoindre son second.

La concernée pince les lèvres en inspirant profondément. Elle remet ensuite une mèche de cheveux en arrière, se redresse et fend la foule la tête haute sans leur adresser un regard. Certains sifflent à son passage, regardant ses jambes blanches dénudées plus longtemps que nécessaire mais, la vampire ne réagit pas puisqu'ils restent à distance respectable.

Méliane passe devant Raze qui la suit, la protégeant des regards par son imposante carrure.

-Tu t'en es bien sortie, marmonne Raze et la jeune fille lance un vague coup d'œil en arrière en acquiesçant pour le remercier.

Lucian est resté dans la pièce avec un agacement qu'il a du mal à contrôler. Ils se comportent comme des animaux en route ! Ils ont encore la tête tournée dans la direction où est partie la vampire alors qu'ils ne peuvent plus la voir. Il se racle la gorge et les yeux se tourne vers lui.

-Comme vous l'avez remarqué, entame-t-il d'une voix forte. Nous avons une invitée provisoire. Il n'est évidemment pas question de la harceler ou de l'attaquer. En fait, il serait plus prudent pour chacun d'entre vous de l'ignorer et de ne pas lui adresser la parole.

Le tout sur un ton menaçant. Chacun sait ce qu'il encourt à désobéir. Mais, la curiosité est palpable, chaque loup-garou se demandant comment cette pauvre fille a pu atterrir ici. Enfin, pauvre fille ou pauvre vampire d'après ce qu'ils ont compris.

-Est-ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi ? demande Cédric avec curiosité.

-Tu n'y gagnerais rien, assure Lucian en faisant demi-tour avant de se rétracter. Oh, tant que j'y pense. La prochaine fois que vous vous battez tel des chiens pour un os, ce sera votre dernier acte.

Et il s'en va pour rejoindre le laboratoire à son tour.

Méliane entre avec méfiance, regardant sans cesse autour d'elle, attentive à tout mouvement ou bruit suspect. Son loup fait de même, collée à sa maîtresse sous le regard perplexe de Raze.

Quand le dénommé Singe apparaît, le corps de la vampire se crispe. Peut-être l'a-t-on emmenée ici pour qu'il la torture. Ou pour qu'il pratique des expériences douteuses. Peut-être que c'est un piège, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû suivre le géant et tenter de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois, partant le plus loin possible.

-Oh, nous avons retrouvé notre petite fugueuse, remarque ce dernier en souriant.

La concernée fronce les sourcils, mécontente. Il parle d'elle comme d'une enfant rebelle.

-Lucian l'envoie ici, explique Raze avant de se tourner vers elle. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

Il va se détourner mais, Méliane, dans un geste instinctif, lui agrippe le poignet avec un regard suppliant. Elle ne fait pas confiance au scientifique, il l'effraye, c'est plus fort qu'elle. Il n'est peut-être pas cruel comme le vampire l'imagine mais, elle ne se sent pas le courage de rester seul avec lui.

Raze hausse les sourcils, étonné par le geste. Malgré la confirmation que c'est un loup-garou -ennemi de sa race-, la vampire s'accroche à lui comme une naufragée à sa bouée de sauvetage. Il hésite un instant mais, la panique qu'il lit dans le regard vert de la fille a raison de lui et il l'entraîne près d'une table. Il la prend par la taille et l'y assoit avant de prendre place à ses côtés, faisant légèrement grincer le métal.

Il voit la vampire se détendre légèrement et sourit.

Singe qui a assisté à toute la scène fait la moue. La fille semble bien plus effrayée par lui que par Raze, ce qui est plutôt étrange. Le scientifique semble pourtant bien moins dangereux que le molosse. Pourtant, c'est vers lui qu'elle s'est tournée, comme s'il représentait le seul repère qu'elle possède ici. Et peut-être est-ce ça. Après tout, Raze l'a sauvée. Ça crée des liens.

-Que fais-tu encore ici ?

Méliane se crispe en entendant la voix de Lucian, ne se tournant pas pour le regarder. Elle doit pourtant s'y résoudre quand il prend place juste en face d'eux.

-Et comment va le chaton ? ajoute-t-il à son intention alors qu'elle le foudroie du regard.

-J'aimerais regarder l'évolution de sa blessure, à vrai dire, intervient Singe.

Lucian hoche la tête alors que Raze se place à ses côtés pour laisser à Singe la place nécessaire. Ce dernier s'approche et semble attendre quelque chose d'elle alors qu'elle les regarde tous avec crainte et gêne.

-Et bien, qu'y a-t-il ? s'impatiente Lucian.

Méliane rougit en baissant les yeux sur sa tenue. La robe lui porte un sérieux désavantage. Elle sera obligée de se découvrir bien trop à son gout pour faire examiner sa blessure. Et les yeux de ses hommes qui ne la lâchent pas des yeux l'empêchent de faire le moindre mouvement. La vampire a l'impression d'être totalement paralysée.

C'est le scientifique qui comprend le premier et il ne peut retenir un rire. Il est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas l'occasion de soigner beaucoup de femme. La pudeur est donc une chose inconnue pour eux. Pas de chance que Lucian comprenne sans une explication.

-Je crois la demoiselle voudrait que vous vous retourniez, explique-t-il.

Lucian fronce les sourcils avant la compréhension ne le frappe. L'espace d'une seconde, l'envie lui prend de rétorquer qu'il fera ce qu'il a décidé et que s'il a envie de regarder, il le fera. Son côté dominateur veut lui faire comprendre qu'ici, c'est lui le maître et qu'elle ferait mieux de s'y soumettre rapidement. Mais, en la voyant si mal à l'aise, se tortillant sur elle-même sans oser les regarder, il finit par céder.

De plus, étrangement, il n'a pas envie que Raze la voit à moitié dévêtue. Alors il se tourne, entraînant la même réaction chez son second.

Méliane soupire de soulagement, moins gênée bien que le regard du scientifique lui déplait fortement même s'il reste neutre.

-Je ne regarderai que ta blessure, assure-t-il.

Bizarrement, elle lui fait confiance sur ce point. Il n'a pas une tête de pervers et une lueur bienveillante plane dans ses yeux. Alors elle hoche la tête et relève sa robe par le bas pour exposer sa blessure toujours recouverte.

Lucian, de son côté, s'est crispé. Une chose le dérange sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais, le fait de savoir que Singe la voit aussi peu habiller l'énerve au plus au point. Il se fait violence, sachant parfaitement que le scientifique ne fait que la soigner. Aucune raison de s'énerver. De plus, Lucian n'a aucun lien avec ce vampire, il n'a aucune raison de se mettre dans cet état. Mais, son corps ne l'écoute pas et ses poings sont serrés aussi fort que possible pour l'empêcher de se retourner et arracher les yeux de Singe.

Son combat intérieur prend fin rapidement suite aux marmonnements du scientifique.

-Ce n'est pas normal, murmure-t-il. Elle n'a pas cicatrisé.

Lucian se retourne sans prendre compte des protestations la vampire qui tente de rabaisser sa robe. Il lui prend le bras alors qu'un grognement sourd lui échappe et il la voit avec satisfaction baisser la tête en signe de soumission. Il regarde alors la blessure et constate qu'en effet, elle n'a pas guérit.

-Comment est-ce possible ? lui demande-t-il en attrapant son menton mais elle détourne les yeux en essayant de se détacher de lui. Pourquoi ne guéris-tu pas ?

La vampire ne répond toujours pas, agaçant Lucian qui se retient de la secouer.

-Si je peux me permettre, intervient Singe en attrapant le menton de la fille à son tour.

Celle-ci ne peut bouger alors que le scientifique regarde ses dents et ensuite ses yeux.

-C'est ce que je pensais, soupire-t-il. Elle est assoiffée.

Lucian écarquille les yeux, se sentant tout à coup très stupide. Il n'y a pas pensé. Pourtant, c'est logique. Elle perdu beaucoup de sang et ne s'est sûrement pas encore alimentée. Et il connait les vampires assez bien pour savoir qu'en cas de blessure grave, s'ils ne boivent pas, ils ne cicatrisent pas.

Raze se racle la gorge attirant l'attention générale. Il prend néanmoins soin de ne pas regarder la vampire.

-Je me suis permis de…de faire quelques acquisitions, explique-t-il avec hésitation. À la banque de sang. Au cas où.

Lucian hoche la tête, lui donnant son approbation. Le géant disparait quelques instants avant de réapparaître avec des poches. Lucian lui en prend une et se tourne vers la fille. Celle-ci aux yeux visés sur la poche au contenu rouge. Il la voit déglutir difficilement tout en se détachant de Singe.

Méliane ne s'est pas rendue compte d'à quel point sa soif était importante jusqu'à cet instant. Ses yeux ne peuvent quitter la poche que le loup-garou tient dans sa main. Elle s'approche jusqu'à être tout près avant de lever des yeux affamés vers lui.

-Bois, ordonne-t-il.

Alors elle plonge. Elle mord dans la poche et aspire le liquide pourpre. Le soulagement la submerge et elle se laisse aller contre le corps du lycan sans y penser alors qu'il n'a toujours lâché la poche de sang.

Lucian la réceptionne, étonné qu'elle se laisse aller à l'approcher si près de son plein gré. Bien qu'il doute qu'elle s'en rende compte, trop prise par sa soif. Il s'appuie contre le mur, le dos de la fille contre son torse. Sa petite main blanche lui agrippe le bras qui tient sa nourriture, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'écarte pas. Une de ses mains à lui s'est retrouvée, il ne sait comment, sur le ventre de la vampire, faisant des cercles apaisant alors qu'elle boit à grande gorgée.

Lucian la sent s'affaiser contre lui de plus en plus. Quand la poche est vide, tous ses muscles se relâchent et sa respiration se fait paisible. Elle s'est endormie.

Il la prend dans ses bras et va la coucher sur la table, pliant un drap pour en faire un coussin de fortune. Un filet de sang coule sur le coin de sa lèvre et il l'efface de son pouce délicatement.

La sentir s'abandonner à lui de cette façon, l'avoir nourrie d'une certaine manière, l'avoir sentie s'endormir dans ses bras… tout ça remue quelque chose en lui. Une chose qu'il n'est pas sûre d'apprécier mais qu'il sent prendre possession de lui à une vitesse fulgurante.

Lui, qui pensait ne plus pouvoir jamais rien ressentir.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Méliane arrive dans le repère des loups-garous mais, n'est pas prête d'en repartir mdr.**

**Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? De la relation Lucian/Méliane ou encore celle de Raze/Méliane ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos reviews me motivent à écrire et m'aide à m'améliorer…**

**Bisous.**


	5. Chapter 4

******Coucou, me revoici -enfin ?- avec un nouveau chapitre. Je ne suis pas très sûre pour le coup. J'espère, comme toujours, être restée fidèle aux personnage et avoir réussi à faire passer leur pensées et sentiments clairement ^^ (je crois que c'est pas français cette phrase mais soit xD)**

**Encore un grand merci à Marine76, Queen-Mebd, Alena Robynelfe et Grain-de-sel pour leur review et maintenant RRA:**

**Mlanie: **Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, j'espère que tu penseras de même pour la suite ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas.

**Lis Norris: **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ^^ Et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite également :) Oui, la majorité est pour un Luciane/Méliane, je te rassure ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas :)

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 4.**

_-C'était une mauvaise idée !_

_-Depuis quand es-tu aussi prudente ?_

_Méliane le fusille de ses yeux verts avant de soupirer de lassitude._

_-Cette forêt n'est pas sûre, Alex, répète-t-elle pour ce qui lui semble être la centième fois._

_-Tu écoutes ces rumeurs stupides ? rigole le concerné._

_-Non, juste mon instinct._

_Alex rigole moqueusement avant de lui prendre la main, la tirant un peu plus dans la forêt sombre._

_Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils continuent de marcher, Méliane se détend. Alex la fait rire, faisant l'imbécile pour qu'elle oublie où elle se trouve. Alors, la jeune fille oublie qu'elle se trouve dans cette forêt dangereuse, qu'il fait nuit noire et que la pleine lune, plus grosse que jamais, éclaire le ciel._

_Méliane avance lentement, écoutant les histoires qu'Alex lui raconte avec un sourire paisible. Main dans la main, ils se contentent de marcher, heureux de se retrouver après une journée entière._

_Mais, soudain, un bruit alerte Méliane qui se fige._

_-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Alex en fronçant les sourcils._

_La jeune fille lui fait signe de se taire tout en tendant l'oreille. Elle comprend avant même que quoi ce soit ne se passe que c'est trop tard._

_Il y a un grondement avant qu'une énorme bête surgisse dans un bond. Méliane sait qu'il s'agit d'un loup-garou sans même en avoir déjà vu. Et l'attention de la bête est dirigée vers Alex._

_Alors, la vampire sort les crocs dans un sifflement furieux. Le loup se tourne vers elle alors qu'elle lui saute dessus. Le choc les propulse tous deux au sol alors que Méliane tente de plonger ses dents dans la gorge découverte du loup-garou._

_Malheureusement, sa force n'atteignant pas le dixième de son adversaire, celui-ci l'envoie dans le décor, fonçant sur Alex qui est resté figé._

_Méliane sent une branche dans son dos et l'attrape tout en se relevant. Au moment où le lycan atterrit sur Alex, elle lui saute dessus et lui plante la branche dans la gorge alors que le sang gicle._

_L'animal s'effondre au sol, reprenant forme humains. Rappelant à Méliane que c'est un humain qu'elle a tué et pas un animal._

_Les yeux fixés sur ses mains pleines de sang, la vampire a de plus en plus de mal à respiré. Elle ne voit que ce rouge, ce liquide écarlate. Elle tente de les essuyer sur sa robe, devenant légèrement hystérique lorsqu'elle voit que le sang reste tout de même._

_Alex tente de la prendre dans ses bras mais, elle le repousse, provoquant un gémissement de douleur chez celui-ci. C'est ce son qui ramène Méliane à la réalité. Ses yeux reviennent vers le jeune homme qui se tient l'épaule. La jeune fille fronce les sourcils._

_-Laisse-moi voir ! ordonne-t-elle._

_Et en écartant le tissu, elle la voit._

_La morsure du loup-garou._

* * *

Méliane se réveille dans un cri, se redressant en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Elle passe une main sur son visage et est surprise d'y trouver des larmes.

Méliane sursaute quand elle voit arriver Raze. Celui-ci a les sourcils froncés et examine la pièce avant de revenir à la jeune femme qui essuie prestement ses joues et ses yeux encore humides.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'enquit-il de sa grosse voix.

-Non, le détrompe Méliane en se forçant à sourire. Juste un mauvais rêve.

Le lycan continue de la regarder intensément, si bien qu'elle finit par rougir furieusement. Raze finit par se détourner, se disant que si c'était grave, elle en parlerait. Mais, un grognement d'estomac le stoppe net. Il se tourne vers la vampire qui est devenue livide.

-Je…crois que j'ai faim, avoue-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

-Je vais chercher une poche de sang, annonce Raze sans comprendre le malaise de la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai pas faim… de sang, bégaie-t-elle.

-Quoi ? interroge le lycan.

-Je… j'ai besoin…

Raze la voit se tordre les mains et hyper ventiler, comme paniquée à l'idée d'avouer ce don elle a besoin. Bon sang, de quoi pourrait-elle avoir faim à part… il écarquille les yeux.

C'est impossible, les vampires ne supportent pas cette nourriture, elle les tue ! Pourtant, de quoi d'autre peut-elle bien parler ?

-Je vais demander à Lucian, hésite-t-il.

-Non ! panique Méliane. Il ne doit pas savoir, personne ne doit savoir. S'ils viennent à apprendre où je suis…

Raze reste figé sur place alors qu'elle s'est levée et lui agrippe maintenant le poignet. Son regard le supplie de l'écouter mais, il ne comprend pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle dit. Pourquoi ne peut-il rien dire ? Si Lucian avait voulu la tuer ce serait déjà fait, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle demande de la nourriture humaine que son chef va décider d'y remédier. Et puis, qui ne doit pas être au courant de sa présence ? Il se doute bien que ça a un rapport avec les hommes qui la poursuivaient mais, quel est le fond de cette histoire ?

-Tu ne dois pas lui dire, insiste-t-elle.

-Lucian doit être au courant, tente-t-il d'expliquer -car, après tout, il ne peut aller chercher cette nourriture sans donner un minimum d'explication.

-De quoi dois-je être au courant ?

Méliane sursaute et se tourne vers Lucian. Au souvenir de la manière dont elle s'est affalée contre lui, la vieille, elle rougit et n'ose affronter son regard.

-Elle a besoin de nourriture humaine, explique Raze.

La vampire s'éloigne du lycan comme s'il l'avait brûlée et Raze tente d'ignorer la culpabilité qui l'empoisonne. Il ne peut tout simplement pas garder ce détail -qui a son importance- pour lui et il faudra bien qu'elle l'accepte.

Lucian, de son côté, a les sourcils froncés et fixe la vampire en tentant de comprendre ce que ça signifie exactement. Il fait un signe de tête à Raze qui comprend le message et s'en va.

Méliane est trop occupée à regarder ses pieds pour réaliser qu'elle a été laissée seule avec Lucian. Ce dernier s'en rend compte et s'approche d'elle silencieusement.

-De la nourriture humaine, hein ?

Méliane sursaute une nouvelle fois, se disant que si ces lycans de malheurs continuent, elle va faire une crise cardiaque. Elle lève des yeux de biche apeurée vers lui et elle s'en veut une fois de plus d'être si effrayée. Ou du moins de le montrer. Mais Méliane ne sait que trop ce dont sont capable les loups-garous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demande-t-il en se rapprochant encore.

La vampire baisse la tête alors que Lucian tente de rester concentré. Être si proche d'elle n'est pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Son odeur lui effleure ses narines et lui tourne légèrement la tête. Le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas, le défiant ouvertement, n'est pas pour arranger les choses.

Lucian est assez proche pour l'entendre quand le portable de la rousse se met à vibrer. Il contre ses intentions avant même qu'elle ne les mette en application. Il la voit se préparer à s'éloigner mais, il l'arrête, plaquant son dos contre son torse et plonge sa main dans sa poche pour récupérer l'appareil.

Méliane se maudit d'être si faible et si stupide. Quelle idée de l'avoir pris avec elle. Une personne peut l'appeler ou lui envoyer un message : Alex. Elle reste coincée contre le loup-garou sans que le moindre de ses efforts pour se dégager ne se face sentir.

Lucian sort le portable de la poche de la robe, effleurant sa jambe malencontreusement. Il tente de rester concentré alors qu'il la sent se débattre de toutes ses forces sans qu'il n'en sente l'impact. Fragile, faible. Lucian a l'impression qu'elle pourrait se briser entre ses mains s'il ne fait pas attention. Il ne comprend rien des sentiments qui l'abritent. Ou du moins, il refuse de comprendre qu'il puisse éprouver le besoin de protéger une vampire, qu'il puisse même la désirer en si peu de temps et surtout pas après Sonja. Cette fille est si différente. Des cheveux blond vénitien là où ceux de Sonja était noir. Des yeux verts à la place d'un bleu étincelant.

Il secoue la tête et met son attention sur le portable. Une dizaine d'appels manqués et de message.

Les messages disent à peu près la même chose et sont envoyé sous le nom d'Alex. Un homme. Lucian serre la mâchoire et les lis. C'est le dernier qui attire son attention.

Méliane, je commence à m'inquiéter si tu ne réponds pas je viens que tu le veuilles ou non ! Alex.

Méliane ? Elle a menti ? Oh, il s'en doutait mais, la rage le prend de court. Il ne sait pas si c'est dû à ce mensonge, au fait de la sentir tenter de lui résister ou cet Alex. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que la colère prend le pas sur lui.

Il retourne la jeune femme et empoigne sa gorge, la soulevant avant de la plaquer sur la table en métal. La rousse a des yeux remplis de frayeur et ça ne l'énerve que plus. Pourquoi doit-elle être si effrayée par lui alors qu'elle semble accepter Raze qui est d'autant plus imposant ? Peut-être parce qu'il l'étrangle alors que Raze l'a sauvé… Mais ça ne le calme pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? siffle-t-il. Et qui est-il ?

-Quoi ? tente-t-elle.

-Tu as demandé de la nourriture humaine et tu es…faible.

Méliane ne semble pas se vexer de sa remarque, une grimace douloureuse prend place sur son visage.

-Tu me fais mal, ajoute-t-elle comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

Lucian tente d'ignorer le sentiment de malaise qui le gagne à l'idée de la blesser et desserre sa prise sur sa gorge. La vampire reprend une grande inspiration en toussant légèrement.

-Répond, insiste le loup-garou, la menaçant d'une pression sur sa précieuse et délicate petite gorge.

-Je suis une hybride, souffle-t-elle en essayant de s'enfoncer dans la table pour échapper à sa poigne et il grogne légèrement.

-Comment ça ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne dois pas le dire, à personne, débite-t-elle à toute vitesse. Ils me cherchent et s'ils en entendent parler ils sauront que c'est moi. Je t'en supplie, ne le dis à personne.

-Je ne comprends rien, s'énerve Lucian dont la patience est définitivement épuisée et la curiosité réveillée. Qui te cherche ?

-Les anciens, avoue-t-elle.

-Pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de te rechercher ?

-Je suis la fille d'Amélia, explique-t-elle avec crainte. Et je suis à moitié humaine.

Lucian la lâche et recule, sous le choc. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir compris avant. C'est si évident ! Elle est faible, elle a pu sortir en plein jour, elle a demandé de la nourriture _humaine_. Après tout ce temps, il a cru que ceux qui prétendaient qu'Amélia avait une fille n'était qu'une rumeur. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y pense, il a entendu parler de la disparition soudaine de cet enfant.

Lucian doit être maudit ! La fille d'un ancien. Il abrite la fille d'Amélia ! Il aurait voulu le faire exprès qu'il n'y serait jamais parvenu.

-Et cet Alex ? finit-il par souffler en relevant les yeux sur elle.

Une expression terrifiée apparaît sur le visage de la femme, plus effrayée encore qu'elle ne l'a été lorsqu'il la malmenée. Elle secoue la tête, refusant de dire quoique ce soit.

Elle est sauvée par l'arrivée de Raze et Méliane ne cache pas son soupire de soulagement, faisant grogner Lucian.

Raze s'arrête un moment, indécis. Il semble qu'il interrompe quelque chose mais, en voyant le soulagement de la jeune fille, il ne le regrette pas. Et il se sent fière en voyant la gratitude que la vampire lui communique.

-Bien, fait Lucian dont la voix claque. Raze, il semblerait que nous devions faire doublement attention avec notre nouvel animal de compagnie.

Un sifflement furieux lui répond et il sourit. Un véritable chaton en colère. Son chaton.

-Elle est à moitié humaine, annonce Lucian devant le regard perplexe de son ami. Autant dire, incapable de se défendre en cas de besoin. Et comme il semblerait que le chaton doive se nourrir humainement parlant, il lui faudra finalement sortir d'ici. Tu l'accompagnes à chaque dois, sauf si je suis libre de le faire. Tu peux sortir à la lumière du jour, c'est ça ? Demande-t-il à Méliane qui a repris une attitude de défiance depuis que Raze est arrivé.

-Seulement quelques heures, avoue-t-elle avec réticence, pas à l'aise de devoir parler de ses faiblesses.

-Tu te nourriras donc en journée, décide Lucian.

Méliane fronce les sourcils. Ce qu'il peut se montrer autoritaire. Puis, un détail la frappe.

-Où est mon loup ? demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Il est parti tout seul, répond Raze.

Méliane acquiesce. Il est sûrement parti chasser. Raze lui tend un emballage et la demi-vampire le prend en lui souriant. Elle découvre avec joie un sandwich et l'engloutit plutôt rapidement. Elle lève ensuite des yeux timides vers Lucian qui ne la pas quitté du regard.

-Est-ce que…je peux…récupérer mon portable ? hésite-t-elle.

-Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, réplique Lucian avec froideur. Il faut que j'y aille, reste avec elle, ordonne-t-il à Raze avant de s'éclipser avant que Méliane ne fasse éclater son indignation.

Lucian s'isole dans un coin et continue de fouiller le portable de la fille. Un seul numéro. Les seuls messages sont ceux qui datent de la veille, Méliane a dû supprimer les autres. Lucian ne peut s'empêcher de se demander qui est cet Alex. Ça pourrait être une fille, le diminutif d'Alexandra. Mais bizarrement, il en doute.

Pourquoi imaginer la force avec laquelle Méliane protège cet homme -ou ce garçon- l'énerve à ce point ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle lui appartenait, si ?

La bête en lui remue, en colère du à ses propres pensées. Comme si elle l'avait choisie sans même qu'il n'ait le choix.

Oui, finalement, peut-être que cette hybride, cette moitié humaine, moitié vampire, est faite pour lui appartenir. Même s'il doute qu'elle ne soit jamais d'accord avec ça.

Un léger sourire gagne les lèvres de Lucian.

Tout ça risque de s'avérer très amusant.

* * *

Au loin, dans un manoir sombre, un verre vole contre un mur, se brisant en mille morceaux alors qu'un cri de rage l'accompagne.

-Nous avons essayé, tente l'homme, plus pâle que jamais.

Pour lui répondre, c'est un vase qui atterrit sur le mur, à quelque centimètre à peine de sa tête.

-Vous êtes une bande d'incapable ! Vous l'aviez entre vos mains ! Vous auriez dû me l'amener directement !

-Mais vous aviez dit…, commence le vampire tout en sachant que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Effectivement, la femme se retourne vers lui, ses yeux verts étincelants d'une fureur démentielle.

-Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? susurre-t-elle en s'approchant d'une démarche gracieuse, comme un animal qui s'apprête à sauter sur sa proie. Je la voulais ici vivante, je la voulais dans ce manoir, entre mes mains pour réparer les erreurs commises par le passer. Voilà ce que j'ai dit. Et où est-elle ? Pas dans nos cachots, pas dans ce manoir, pas même dans un de nos repères, non. ELLE A FILÉ ! VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSÉE PARTIR ! Vous vous êtes fait avoir par une bande de chien et une sale hybride faiblarde !

-Mais… j'ai déjà eu de la chance de survivre, madame, je… si j'avais essayé de me battre, je serais mort et…

-Et je n'aurais pas eu à entendre ce que tu viens de m'annoncer, grince-t-elle. Va-t-en, sors d'ici avant que je ne décide d'achever ce que ce lycan n'a pas été capable de faire !

Le vampire part sans demander son reste, se disant que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Après tout, il a conservé sa tête.

Amélia de son côté, envoie une chaise au travers de la pièce avant de retourner la table. Cette gosse la rendra folle.

Elle ne demandait rien de compliqué au départ. Qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Puis, il y a eu cette Alex. Sa propre…_fille_ trainait avec un chien enragé. Alors Amélia a voulu y mettre fin. Mais, Méliane est indisciplinée et ne connaît pas sa place. Elle paraissait si soumise en étant enfant. Les mauvaises fréquentations, sans doute.

Et puis, il y eu Viktor. Quand il a été au courant, il a longtemps crié, menacé. Finalement, il a proposé un marché. Personne n'entendrait parler de l'abomination d'Amélia et celle-ci devait débarrasser la surface de la terre de cet… hybride.

Étant moitié humaine, Méliane possède certaines de leurs faiblesses. Pourtant, cela fera bientôt quatre siècle qu'elle les fait tous tourner en bourrique. Cachant ce lycan répugnant tout en leur échappant.

Ils n'ont jamais été si près de l'avoir que cette fois-ci et ces abrutis l'ont laissé filer !

Elle est sûrement morte puisqu'elle est restée avec un lycan mais… Elle n'en a aucune preuve et Viktor ne se contentera jamais de suppositions. Et il ne lui reste pas un an avant de devoir lui en fournir la preuve. Comment fera-t-elle pour rattraper une supposée morte en si peu de temps alors qu'elle leur échappe depuis des siècles ?

Et ce lycan que Méliane protège avec tellement de force… Amélia veut sa mort à lui aussi pour faire payer cet affront à sa stupide fille !

Oh non, ça ne se passera comme ça. Méliane est en vie, Amélia le sent. Et elle n'aura de cesse de la chercher pour mettre fin à l'erreur qu'elle a commise avec cet humain.

Après seulement, elle pourra reprendre sa vie sans craindre que des fantômes ne réapparaissent.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ Une lectrice m'avait demandé s'il y aurait le pdv du côté vampire, le voici ^^ Autant dire qu'Amélia n'a pas apprécié la nouvelle que lui a apporté le vampire xD

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé surtout ^^

Bisous,

Rose.


End file.
